


All I Need, All I Don't

by QueenofAreaFive



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Adultery, All Human, F/M, Lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAreaFive/pseuds/QueenofAreaFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her marriage in shambles, finding out she was pregnant was the last thing Sookie needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need, All I Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by SophieMyst and Mavrosal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Southern Vampires Mysteries are the property of Charliane Harris. No Copyright infringement is intended.

It took three pregnancy tests and confirmation from her Doctor before Sookie would accept the fact that she was actually pregnant. For as long as she could remember she had wanted to be a mother. She used to dream of feeling her baby growing inside her, moving around as her body nourished and protected it, but reality was far from her dreams. When her Doctor had confirmed that she was expecting a baby, Sookie had felt sick, and it had nothing to do with the baby growing inside of her.

Sookie always thought that when she finally had a baby, she would be head over heels in love and happily married to the man of her dreams. Like in most things, reality came up short of her dreams. She didn’t know how she was going to deal with everything that had happened. How was she supposed to tell her best friend that it was  _her_  ex-boyfriend that had gotten Sookie pregnant? How was she supposed to tell her husband that, not only was she pregnant by another man, but it was with a man he hated?

Sookie was more worried about telling Pam. The two of them had been best friends since high school, it killed Sookie to even think of hurting Pam. She had always told Pam everything; there were no secrets between them. But in the eight weeks since it first happened, Sookie had not been able to bring herself to tell Pam that she’d had sex with her ex-boyfriend. Sookie knew that Pam no longer held those types of feelings for her ex. Their six-month relationship had turned into a platonic friendship when Pam decided she was more interested in women than men. Sookie knew that Pam was still very possessive of him: she never liked any of the women that he dated, and she scared off more than one woman who had tried to lure him away from her. So Sookie was unsure of how she would take the news that not only had Sookie slept with him, but was also expecting his baby.

Then there was her husband: how was she going to tell him that she was expecting another man’s baby, and a man that he hated. She was well aware that she should be feeling guilty: she had cheated on her husband and broken their wedding vows, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Their marriage was over long before she ever kissed Eric Northman; it ended the minute she walked into Sam’s office and saw him having sex with Selah Compton on his desk.

Sookie and Sam had been married just over three years when she had walked in on his pale ass thrusting between Selah’s splayed thighs. A woman Sookie hated. If she was honest with herself, and she always tried to be, she knew her marriage had been one huge mistake. She had been young and impressionable when she first started dating Sam: she was barely eighteen and working at Merlotte’s during the summer before she went to college. She had been flattered with the attention he had given her. Everyone had told her that she was so lucky to have snagged a good guy like Sam, so she hadn’t stopped to question whether or not she actually wanted it herself. She had been caught up in everyone else’s excitement; she hadn’t realized that she wasn’t that happy.

Only Pam had spoken out against the relationship; she had never liked Sam and wasn’t shy about letting him know. On more than one occasion, she had accused him of taking advantage of Sookie. But since everyone else was happy about the relationship, Pam’s objections fell on deaf ears.

Sam proposed to Sookie during Christmas break of her second year of college, right after she introduced him to Eric Northman. Despite all her instincts screaming at her to say no, she had accepted his proposal. While she had gone back to college he had planned out their entire wedding. The only decisions Sookie had made were concerning the bridesmaid’s dresses and her own wedding dress. A year after she graduated, they had a big wedding in the Bon Temps church and held the reception at Merlotte’s.

They hadn’t been married six months before the cracks started to appear in their relationship. Their first argument as a married couple occurred just after their honeymoon, when they returned to Bon Temps. Sookie had inherited her grandmother’s house, and Sam had tried to convince her to sell it on numerous occasions. She refused, stating that generations of Stackhouses had lived in it; she wasn’t about to give it up so that she could live in a trailer behind a bar. That had been another sore point for Sam: Sookie had refused to change her last name to Merlotte, choosing instead to keep her last name. He had not been happy about it, but was powerless to change her mind.

The biggest problem in their relationship had been his jealousy of Eric. Most of their arguments had centered around Sam’s distrust of him. Sam had taken an instant dislike to Eric from the moment Sookie had introduced the two. He had been convinced that Eric was trying to steal Sookie away from him, even though Eric had been dating Pam at the time. Nothing Sookie said could change Sam’s mind; when Eric and Pam spilt up, his jealousy had gotten out of control.

He had been furious when Sookie used the money she had gotten from her parents’ life insurance to go into partnership with Eric and Pam and open a bar in Shreveport. Sam wanted her to invest the money in Merlotte’s, but Sookie and Pam had dreamed of going into business together since they were in high school; they managed to do so, with Eric’s help. It had taken a lot of hard work, but the bar called Asgard had proven to be a huge success.

Over the last few months, Sookie and Sam had both been so busy that they had hardly seen each other, and when they were together, all they seemed to do was argue. One night, she decided to stop off at Merlotte’s for dinner, hoping to spend some time with her husband before heading off to work in Shreveport.

_Eight weeks earlier._

_The place was packed when Sookie arrived at the bar: the waitresses were run off their feet, Sam was nowhere to be found, and poor Terry Bellefleur was ill equipped to handle the rush. Slipping behind the bar to help out, Sookie smiled at her sister-in-law, Dawn Stackhouse._

“ _Hey Sookie,” Dawn greeted._

“ _Hey Dawn. How’s that brother of mine treating you?” she asked as she filled the order Dawn gave her._

“ _He’s treating me good. How are things with you?” Dawn replied._

“ _Busy,” Sookie said laughing. “Hopefully things will calm down soon.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she was bombarded with orders._

_It was nearly an hour later before things began to quiet down. Sookie sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall: if she didn’t leave soon, she would be late for work._

“ _Where the hell is Sam?” She growled as she handed Dawn a fresh pitcher of beer._

“ _He’s in his office going over the books,” Dawn answered as she took the pitcher from Sookie. “He told us not to bother him because he would be busy.”_

“ _This is ridiculous.” Sookie huffed. “You’re all run off your feet, and I’ve got to leave soon. Terry, watch the bar. I’m going to get Sam.”_

_Not giving them a chance to stop her, Sookie spun around and stormed down the hallway towards Sam’s office. Not stopping to knock, she threw the door open and walked in. The sight of her husband thrusting into a moaning Selah Compton caused her to stop short. Her eyes couldn’t quite take in what they were seeing and she sagged against the wall. The two of them hadn’t even noticed that they were no longer alone._

“ _Oh god, Sam. Don’t stop.” Selah moaned._

_The sound of Selah’s voice broke through the haze Sookie was in, and she felt her anger start to grow._

“ _You fucking bastard!” Sookie screamed. Picking up a glass from the table near her, she threw it hard as she could against the wall, aiming it just above their heads._

“ _Sookie,” Sam cried as he spun around to face her, pulling his pants up. “I thought you were working tonight. What are you doing here?”_

“ _Interrupting your fun, apparently.” Sookie snorted._

“ _This is not what it looks like.” Sam tried._

“ _It’s not? I didn’t just walk in on you fucking Selah?” Sookie replied, holding onto her anger and not letting the pain overwhelm her._

“ _I can explain—”_

“ _Explain? How can you possibly explain this?” Sookie asked. “How can you think that anything you say will explain away the fact that I saw you fucking another woman?”_

“ _It’s not—”_

“ _Don’t you dare try and say this is not what it looks like again!” Sookie screamed. “It is exactly what it looks like. How long has it been going on?”_

“ _What? It’s not like that, it was just a one off,” Sam replied._

“ _You expect me to believe that?”_

“ _It’s true.”_

“ _Bullshit,” Sookie spat, eyeing the pair of them. “You’ve been in here all night. You told Dawn that you were going over the books: you planned this. So I’ll ask again: how long has this been going on?”_

_Neither Sam nor Selah answered Sookie, causing her anger to spike, “Maybe I should ask Bill? Maybe he knows.”_

“ _No!” Selah cried, buttoning up her blouse. “You can’t tell Bill.”_

“ _Why not? I think he deserves to know what a cheating whore his wife is,” Sookie said with a smirk._

“ _Sookie, that was uncalled for,” Sam said looking at his wife in disappointment._

“ _Uncalled for? She’s been cheating on her husband and fucking mine.”_

“ _There is no need for vulgar language,” Selah said._

“ _Still pretending that you’re better than me, Selah?” Sookie laughed. “You’ve always looked down your nose at me. Treated me like I was nothing but white trash, and all this time you were the trash, running around behind your husband’s back. I actually feel sorry for Bill, because he’s the fool that loves you.”_

“ _Sookie, this has nothing to do with Selah and Bill,” Sam stated._

“ _You’re joking, right? You don’t think this has anything to do with the bitch that is screwing my husband?”_

“ _I think this is between us,” Sam said._

“ _There is no us Sam, not anymore. Whatever we had ended when you touched her,” Sookie said, pointing to Selah who was trying to quietly creep out the office._

“ _You don’t mean that, Sook,” Sam argued, “I know you’re angry, but don’t throw away what we have because of a mistake.”_

“ _Once is a mistake, but this, whatever the hell it is between you, was not the first time it happened.”_

“ _That’s not true—”_

“ _Don’t lie to me Sam,” Sookie shouted, as she interrupted him, “not anymore than you already have. How long have you been running around behind my back?”_

“ _Seven months.” The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did. You were working all the time, and when you weren’t, you were with Pam. You were never around, Sook, and Selah was there. We got to talking one night and the next thing I knew we were tearing each other’s clothes off. It didn’t mean anything, Sookie. You have to believe that…”_

“ _If it didn’t mean anything you wouldn’t have done it, you wouldn’t have kept doing it,” Sookie cried._

“ _I was lonely. You’re never here Sookie, and even when you are it seems like you’re miles away, back at Asgard with Pam and Eric…”_

“ _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, are you honestly blaming me for your cheating? You were lonely? Then you should have bought a fucking dog, not fucked one.”_

“ _Look, Sook, I know you’re angry, and you have the right to be, but—”_

“ _You’re giving me permission to be angry? How very magnanimous of you,” Sookie said, cutting him off again. “Want to give me permission to slap you while you’re at it? No? Well it’s a good job I don’t need it—”_

“ _Sookie, don’t do something you’ll regret.” Sam interrupted._

“ _Too late for that: I already married you,” Sookie replied with contempt, as she lashed out at him, the palm of her hand connecting with his cheek._

_Selah started to back away from Sookie, expecting to be the next person to feel her fury._

“ _Relax Selah,” Sookie sneered, “I’m not going to hit you. You’re not worth it.” Turning back to Sam, she addressed him again, “I want you out of my house. You’re not welcome there anymore.”_

“ _Where am I supposed to go?” He asked rubbing his stinging cheek._

“ _Stay in your trailer or sleep at the bar. You can shack up with your mistress for all I care, although her husband probably won’t like it.” Sookie smirked._

“ _You can’t kick me out of my own house,” Sam argued._

“ _It’s not your house Sam, and it never has been. It’s mine, and I want you out. You’ve got until the end of the night to get your shit out of my house, or it’ll end up in the trash.”_

“ _Let’s talk about this. You can’t just throw away eight years on a mistake.”_

“ _I’m not the one who threw it away, Sam. You did, and for what: a cheap thrill? Well, I hope she was worth it.”_

“ _Sookie, please,” Sam pleaded. “Don’t do this.”_

_Sookie opened her mouth, ready to unleash some more scathing words, when Dawn came barging into the office._

“ _We could use some help out there,” she said with a huff, stopping beside Sookie. Feeling the tension in the room, her eyes narrowed on Selah, who was still trying to creep out of the room. A sense of understanding washed over her and she rounded on Sam. “You son of a bitch!”_

“ _This has nothing to do with you, Dawn, so stay out of it,” Sam defended._

“ _You’re cheating on my sister-in-law with that cheap tramp.”_

“ _Dawn, just get back to work!” Sam shouted._

“ _Fuck you. If you think I’m gonna work for your cheating ass, you’re stupider than you look,” Dawn spat, pulling off her apron and throwing it at Sam. “I quit.”_

“ _I think I should be leaving,” Selah said, as she straightened her clothes up._

“ _So do I. In fact, I’ll show you out.” Dawn smiled, lunged at Selah, and grabbed her by the hair. Ignoring Sam’s orders to let her go, as well as Selah’s cries of pain, Dawn dragged her out of the office and through the bar. She paid no attention to the customers who were staring at them in shock._

“ _Dawn, what the hell are you doing?” Jason yelled striding over to her._

“ _Taking out the trash.”_

“ _Take your hands off my wife,” Bill ordered._

“ _Bill!” Selah cried. She was shocked to see her husband: he was supposed to be out of town on business, and was not due back until Tuesday._

“ _Stackhouse, maybe you should teach your wife some manners.” Bill sneered as he tried to remove Selah from Dawn’s grasp._

“ _And maybe you should teach your wife to keep her legs shut,” Dawn threw back, as she pushed Selah towards him._

“ _What is that supposed to mean?” Bill asked._

“ _DAWN!” Sam shouted at the same time._

_Jason’s eyes flicked between Dawn, Sam, and Selah; the guilty expressions on their faces finally made sense as Dawn’s words registered with him. With a growl he launched himself at Sam; his fist connected with Sam’s jaw, knocking the older man down._

“ _You son of a bitch!” Jason screamed as Hoyt and Rene tried to restrain him._

“ _Selah,” Bill said, his tone low and filled with pain._

“ _Bill, it’s not—”_

“ _I think we should discuss this at home,” he cut her off, not wanting to air their dirty laundry in public. Taking her by the elbow, he escorted her out of the bar._

_Picking himself up off the floor, Sam spun on his heel and strode back towards his office, hoping to salvage his marriage to Sookie. Finding his office empty, he headed back into the bar, trying to find her._

“ _If yous is looking for Sookie, then yous is out of luck,” Lafayette said heading him off. “My girl left while Dawn was taking out the trash.”_

“ _Damn it,” Sam muttered. “Where did she go? Was she going home?”_

“ _Didn’t say, and even if she did I wouldn’t tell you,” Lafayette replied before turning his back on Sam and heading back to the kitchen._

_Sam hadn’t taken two steps forward when an irate Jason cornered him._

“ _I haven’t got time for this, Jason. I need to find Sookie,” he said huffing._

“ _You stay the fuck away from my sister,” Jason barked._

“ _She’s my wife.” Sam asserted._

“ _Maybe you should have thought about that before you started fucking around on her,” Jason ground out. “Leave her alone, she’s better off without you.”_

“ _That’s Sookie decision to make.” Sam argued._

“ _And the fact that she’s not here defending you, says it all,” Jason said pushing Sam back against the wall._

“ _Jason,” Dawn called. “Don’t. He’s not worth it. Let’s get out of here.”_

“ _You’re right,” Jason sighed. “Just stay away from Sookie.”_

_Sam watched Jason and Dawn walk away. Running a hand over his face, he pushed himself off the wall and headed to the back of the bar. Slipping out the back door he climbed into his truck and headed towards Sookie’s house, determined to talk to his wife._

_The house was dark and quiet when he arrived. Letting himself in, he searched through the rooms looking for Sookie. It didn’t take him long to realize that she wasn’t there. Sitting down on the couch in the living room, he racked his brain wondering where she would be. The only place he could think of was Pam’s, and as much as he wanted to talk to Sookie, he wouldn’t risk a confrontation with Pam. There was no telling what Sookie’s best friend would say or do to him, so he settled himself on the couch and waited for her to return home._

E&S

_Sookie had ducked out the back door when all hell broke loose in the bar. It may have been the coward’s way out, but she had had enough for one night. She didn’t feel like sitting back and watching while her marriage imploded in front of most of the town._

_She had jumped in her car and just driven away. She didn’t have any destination in mind when she started driving, but she wasn’t surprised when she pulled up in the parking lot of Asgard nearly an hour later._

_She paid no attention to the people lined up outside the bar as she headed to the door. Clancy was working the door; she nodded to him as she entered. She spied Eric leaning against the bar, flirting with a blonde-haired woman, as she made her way through the throng of people towards her office in the back._

_Grabbing a bottle of whisky and a glass, she threw herself into her office chair and poured a generous shot. Barely a minute had passed before Eric came strutting through the door._

_“You’re late,” he said in lieu of a greeting, after closing the door behind him._

“ _So fire me.” Sookie scoffed._

“ _I can’t.” Eric chuckled. “You own a third of the bar.”_

“ _Then what’s the problem?” Sookie queried as she sipped her drink._

“ _I was about to ask you that.” Eric said, settling himself in the chair in front of the desk. Taking the bottle of whisky from her, he poured himself a glass before putting it on the desk. “You don’t normally start the night by locking yourself in your office and knocking back drinks. What’s wrong?”_

“ _Nothing; I’ve never been better,” Sookie replied. “And I didn’t lock myself in my office: the door was open.”_

_Her cell phone rang, interrupting them. She pulled it out of her pocket and groaned as she saw who was calling her. She hit the disconnect button, sending the call to voicemail, and threw the phone down on the desk._

“ _Trouble in paradise?” Eric asked raising an eyebrow._

“ _Seeing as,” Sookie said, looking at her watch, “just over an hour ago, I caught my husband fucking another woman, that would be an accurate assessment.”_

“ _I’m sorry.”_

“ _No, you’re not.” Sookie snorted._

“ _I am sorry that you’re hurting. I don’t like seeing you in pain.” Eric stood up, walking around the desk, he crouched down in front of her. He lifted his hand and lightly stroked her cheek. “Your husband is too stupid to realize what an amazing woman his wife is. If you were mine, I’d treat you like the goddess you are.”_

“ _Eric,” Sookie groaned. “Why’d you have to say something like that?”_

“ _Because it’s the truth. Sookie, you know how I feel about you; I’ve never hidden it. I’ve never pursued you because I respected…” Eric paused, smiling ruefully. “I won’t say I respected Sam, because that would be a lie, but I respected you. I know you enough to know how loyal you are, even to people who don’t deserve it. You deserve to be worshiped, not bullied and belittled.”_

“ _Sam doesn’t do that.” Sookie protested weakly._

“ _Doesn’t he? He’s been trying to control you for years.”_

“ _That’s not true.” Sookie argued. “I mean, he didn’t want me to invest in this bar, but I did. He wanted me to sell the house Gran left me, but I wouldn’t.”_

“ _Sookie, he planned your whole wedding while you were away at college. He never once asked your opinion on anything. Yes, he didn’t want you to invest in the bar and you did anyway, but he hasn’t stopped complaining about it since. I overheard you telling Pam that he is still trying to get you to sell your Gran’s house. And I will bet everything that when you caught him with that other woman, he tried to make it out to be your fault.” Seeing the look on her face, Eric knew he was right. “What did he say— that you were never there, and when you were, you were distant and cold?”_

“ _He said he was lonely, and that when I was with him, I wasn’t really— that I acted like I was miles away; back here with you, and Pam,” Sookie admitted her eyes downcast in shame._

_Raising his hand, Eric stroked a finger along her jaw, and lifted her head up, “If he was lonely he should have bought a dog,” he said._

_Sookie couldn’t help but laugh. “I said something like that to Sam earlier,” she explained at his questioning look._

_Chuckling, Eric placed a kiss on Sookie’s head before sitting back on the desk. “So what are you going to do?” He asked._

“ _Get a divorce,” Sookie answered with a shrug._

“ _Are you sure that’s what you want?”_

“ _I thought you’d be happy about that.” Sookie smiled. “Not try to change my mind.”_

“ _Oh, I’m not trying to change your mind. I would love for you to divorce him and then realize what I’ve know all along: that you’re madly in love with me.” Eric smirked. “But I asked if that is what you want; will that make you happy?”_

“ _I don’t know,” Sookie sighed. “I was always taught that marriage was forever, that you don’t walk away because things get difficult… or because your husband is a lying cheating bastard.”_

“ _Answer me this: when you think about the future, do you see Sam in it?” Eric asked._

_Closing her eyes, Sookie blew out a breath. “No,” she admitted, opening her eyes; she stared at Eric. “I don’t see him. I see Pam, and Jason and Dawn, and…”_

“ _Me,” Eric breathed. Placing his hands on the arms of her chair, he pulled it forward; ducking his head down, he ghosted his lips over her cheek, up to her ear. Taking a deep breath, he groaned as the scent of vanilla and cherry blossom hit his nose. “Do you see me in your future, Sookie?”_

“ _Eric, please don’t,” Sookie pleaded, placing a hand on his chest she pushed him back. She stood up and shakily made her way to the door. Her hand had just connected with the doorknob when Eric’s arms went around her; one of his hands held the door shut, while the other rested on her hip, caging her against the door._

_Pushing his body against hers, he molded himself to her back. “Am I in your future Sookie?” he asked._

“ _Does it matter?”_

“ _You know it does,” Eric responded. “Do you see me in your future? A future that you don’t see Sam in.”_

“ _Yes,” Sookie whispered, “I see you there, but you’re my friend…”_

“ _Is that all I am to you, Sookie?” Eric asked. “Is that all you want?”_

“ _I’m married.”_

‘ _That wasn’t what I asked. Do you only see me as a friend? Or, do…” Eric paused; his mouth suddenly dry, he wet his lips. “Do you see me as more? Do you want me like I want you? Do you fantasize about me running my hands all over you, as I kiss and nip every inch of your body? Do you lay in bed at night and dream of me making love to you?”_

“ _Eric,” Sookie moaned, feeling the evidence of his excitement pressed against her. Without thinking, she ground her ass against his groin._

“ _Tell me, Sookie,” Eric demanded, his fingers digging into her hip as he fought the urge to just take her against the door. He needed her to tell him, to give him the okay; he might push her, but he would never take her without her permission. “Tell me you want this, want me. I will give you everything you want, everything you deserve, but you have to tell me you want it.”_

“ _Please,” Sookie whimpered. It was only one word, but it conveyed so much more. It said all the things she couldn’t, but was desperate to say. It was acceptance, a plea, and a promise. In that one word she gave herself over to what she was feeling, what she had always felt but denied. In that one word, she admitted that she wanted him as much as he wanted her._

_It was all the permission Eric needed; spinning her around, he crashed his lips to hers as years of pent up desire exploded. He fisted his hands in her hair as his lips moved over hers with bruising intensity, his body aching to be joined with hers. He broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore. He kissed a trail across her jaw and down her neck, pausing to suck on her pulse point, making her buck her hips and gasp in pleasure. He ran his hands over her body, mapping her curves, his hands settling on her ass, kneading her firm flesh._

_Desire pooled low in Sookie’s belly as she let her hands wander over Eric’s back and down to the magnificent ass she had admired for so long. Slipping her hand under his shirt, Sookie raked her nails over his lower back as her lips danced across his stubble-covered jaw._

_Eric groaned as he felt Sookie’s teeth graze his jaw. Dropping his hands to her hips, he lifted her up, Sookie’s legs automatically locking around his waist. Pulling them away from the door, Eric stalked over to the desk, sitting Sookie on the edge; he shoved everything off of it, uncaring of where it landed. His lips captured hers, as he pushed the straps of Sookie’s dress down, revealing her red lace bra to his hungry gaze. He ran his fingers over the swell of her breasts before moving his hands behind her and unsnapping her bra; pulling it off, he dropped it to the floor, leaving Sookie half-naked and perched on the edge of the desk._

_Eric cupped her breasts in his large hands and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, delighting in the little gasps she made. He was determined that before the night was over, he would have her screaming his name for all to hear. Ducking his head, he ran his tongue over her right nipple while his fingers played with the other. He pulled her nipple between his teeth, nipping at it lightly before soothing the sting away with his tongue._

_Sookie ran her hand through his hair, tugging on it gently as she directed his lips back to hers. Her legs locked around his waist as she ground her hips against his, desperate for any friction she could get. Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt; her fingers fumbled with them, causing Eric to rip it open and sending the buttons scattering across the floor._

_Laying her back on the table, Eric’s hands went to her dress that was pooled around her waist, he slid it over her ass and down her legs, leaving her wearing nothing but her red lace panties and black high-heel shoes. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he ran his hands up her legs; pushing them apart as he lowered his head, he kissed the inside of her thighs, first the left then the right, his tongue darting out and tasting her unique flavor. He sucked, kissed, and nipped up and down her thighs, driving her wild. He ran his nose along the edge of her drenched panties, breathing her in, his fingers toying with the waistband of her panties. Eric blew on her drenched panty-covered sex, making her cry out in pleasure, her hips bucking up off the desk._

_Hooking his fingers in the top of her panties, Eric slowly peeled them down her legs and shoved them in his pocket. Lowering his head, he flicked out his tongue, groaning as he got his first taste of her. Spreading her sex open, he rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit while he lapped at her dripping sex. Using his other hand to hold her bucking hips down, Eric feasted on her. Using his lips, tongue, teeth, and fingers he brought her to the edge time and time again, only to back off at the last moment, refusing to let her fall over._

“ _Please,” Sookie begged as he denied her again._

“ _Please what, lover?” Eric asked as he petted her. “Tell me what you want. Do you want to cum? Do you want me to fuck you, is that it? Do you want to feel my big, hard cock thrusting in your tight, wet pussy?”_

“ _Eric!”_

“ _Tell me,” he ordered, thrusting his fingers hard into her._

“ _You,” she cried, “I need to feel you inside me.”_

“ _My pleasure,” Eric growled, removing his fingers from Sookie’s cunt, causing her to mewl in disappointment. “Patience, lover.” he smirked as his hands went to the button on his jeans, popping it open. He lowered the zipper and pushed his jeans down, letting them fall around his ankles._

_Sookie’s eyes widened when she saw that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. She swallowed deeply; a small trickle of fear washed over her as she eyed his erection. He was much bigger than what she was used to, bigger than anything she had ever seen before. Her lower body clenched in anticipation as the evidence of her desire trickled down her thighs._

_Eric rubbed the head of his cock against her swollen folds, teasing her clit. Gritting his teeth, Eric slid into her slowly, his eyes fixed on where they were joined. He watched as his cock disappeared into her wet heat, inch by glorious inch, until he was buried deep inside her. Gripping her hips, he pulled back and then thrust forward, burying himself in her again._

“ _Eric!” Sookie cried, her body alight with pleasure. The feeling of him moving inside her, stretching her as he claimed her body, drove her crazy. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk as she lifted her hips. Meeting him thrust for thrust, words spilled from her lips, as her body became a slave to her passion._

_Eric thrust hard into her welcoming body; she felt like heaven around him and he delighted in the pleasure-filled sounds he drove out of her. He ran one of his hands up her body and squeezed her left breast, rubbing his thumb over her pebbled nipple._

“ _Fuck,” he said._

“ _Eric, please,” Sookie begged. “Harder.”_

_Sweat dripped down his body as he slammed his hips into hers harder, giving her what she wanted. Leaning over her body, he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he continued to pound into her._

“ _You feel so good,” he groaned, “like you were made for me.”_

_Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric’s shoulders as her legs locked around his hips. She threw her head back, and cried out in ecstasy as her body soared higher with each thrust of Eric’s hips. She could feel her orgasm building deep in her belly, a flood of warmth washing over her, making her light-headed. She dug her nails in his shoulders, drawing blood as she came hard, screaming his name for all to hear._

_The feeling of her wet, hot sheath tightening around him was too much for Eric to bear; he came with a roar, shooting his seed deep inside her body. He collapsed on top of her, his body shaking as he breathed heavily._

“ _Lover, that was amazing.” Eric complimented._

_Sookie sighed in satisfaction as she ran her fingers through his hair, placing a light kiss on his head. “Mmm, I’m starting to understand what all the fuss is about you,” she teased._

“ _Starting to?” Eric questioned, raising an eyebrow._

“ _Yeah.” Sookie giggled. “I mean, I can’t be expected to believe everything I hear, can I? You can’t be that good.”_

“ _Oh, darling, not only can I be that good, I am that good. And it looks like I’m going to have to prove it to you.” Eric growled. Rising off of her, he kicked his jeans away. “By the time I’ve finished with you, you won’t be able to walk straight.”_

“ _Eric,” Sookie squealed as he lifted her off the desk. “What about the bar?”_

“ _Fuck the bar,” he said, walking over to the couch with Sookie wrapped around him. “Your ass is mine, Stackhouse.” He fell down on the couch; with Sookie straddling his hips, he took her lips again in another soul-stealing kiss._

_Eric proceeded to show Sookie that his reputation was in fact well earned. He took her repeatedly in her office, giving her pleasure she had never felt before. They only parted long enough to close the bar, hours later. Once the bar was locked up, Eric all but dragged Sookie back to his place, where the two of them spent the next two nights worshipping each other’s bodies._

_Sookie realized she had to return home when she checked her cell phone and found almost a dozen messages from Jason, Dawn, and Sam. She had to deal with everything that had happened, something that she was not looking forward to doing._

_She said her goodbyes to Eric, promised him that she would call him later, and headed back to Bon Temps._

E&S

Things quickly went to hell once Sookie arrived back in Bon Temps. She had barely made it out of her car, before being confronted by an angry Sam demanding to know where she had been. Sam became incensed when Sookie told him that it was none of his business. He shouted at her that he was her husband and that made it his business. Sookie calmly reminded him that three nights ago she had walked in on him fucking another woman, and what she did was no longer any of his business.

Sam had been taken back by her indifferent attitude towards him: he had expected her to rant and rave like she had done the night in Merlotte’s, he had secretly hoped for her to, believing that it would have showed that she still cared for him, regardless of what she would say. Her blasé attitude angered him, making him lash out, cruelly telling her that she was responsible for him sleeping with Selah, that she wasn’t giving him what he needed so he had to look elsewhere.

He had been shocked when Sookie had taken part of the blame for the problems that plagued their marriage, but his shock had quickly given way to dismay when she had continued by informing him that she knew that marrying him had been a mistake, but she hadn’t had the courage to do anything about it before. Finding him with Selah had given her courage she needed. She informed him that she wanted out of their marriage, and that she would be seeing her lawyer in the morning to find out what she had to do to get a divorce.

Sam had argued with everything he had for her to reconsider, telling her that he didn’t want a divorce. He told her over and over again that he loved her and that he would make it up to her, she just had to give him another chance. Sookie had been steadfast in her refusal, even though part of her felt guilty as she remembered the passion filled nights she had spent with Eric. She reminded herself that she had never acted on her attraction to Eric until after she had caught Sam with Selah. The final blow had come to Sam when Sookie had told him that she didn’t love him, not in the way a wife was supposed to love her husband. Sam had been dejected when Sookie once again asked him to leave her house; he had no choice but to do as she asked. As he left, he swore that he would regain her trust and love.

Sam had refused to believe Sookie when she told him that she no longer loved him; he had convinced himself that she was just angry and hurt over his indiscretion. He did everything he could think of to show Sookie how sorry he was, he showered her with gifts and sent her flowers every day for over a week. He thought he had gotten through to her when she turned up at his trailer one afternoon, but his hopes had been dashed when instead of declaring her love like he had hoped, she asked him to stop sending her the gifts. She reiterated that she no longer loved him and wanted a divorce, and nothing he could say or do would change her mind, leaving him heartbroken in his trailer.

Sookie, in contrast to Sam, had embraced the freedom their separation had brought her. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she felt free. Not having anyone to consult, or answer to, had been a liberating experience for her, and she relished it. She spent most of her nights in Eric’s bed, the two of them making love until the sun came up. They had been so consumed with their passion for one another that they never thought about the consequences of their actions. Which lead to her current condition.

Sookie was lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard Pam letting herself into the house.

“There you are.”

“Pam, what are you doing here?” Sookie asked, jumping in fright.

“Looking for you,” Pam huffed.

“Why?”

“Because you were supposed to meet me at Nosh for dinner,” Pam reminded her.

“That’s not until five,” Sookie replied.

“Which was over an hour ago,” Pam informed her. “This is the first time I’ve ever been stood up. I don’t care for it.”

“What? I must have lost track of time, I’m sorry Pam,” Sookie apologized.

“What’s wrong?” Pam asked, noticing that her best friend was upset.

“I’ve had a stressful day,” Sookie sighed.

“What’s that bastard done now?” Pam growled, thinking that Sam had upset her again. “My offer to kick his ass still stands.”

“It’s not…” Sookie trailed off. Looking at Pam, she knew she had to tell her; they had been best friends for so long she deserved to know. She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” she admitted.

A huge smile spread over Pam’s face. She threw herself on the couch next to Sookie and wrapped her arms around her.

“That’s great,” she gushed. “Have you told Eric yet?”

“Eric?” Sookie spluttered. “Why would… how did you… what?”

“You didn’t really think that I didn’t know about you two, did you?” Pam smirked, seeing the dumbstruck look on Sookie face. “Oh my god, you did.” She cackled.

“How did you… how long have you known?”

“You two are not exactly quiet; I overheard you in Eric’s office more than once. I’ve known about six weeks,” Pam said.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Pam countered.

“I thought you’d be mad,” Sookie admitted. “You are always so possessive of him at the bar. You’ve practically attacked more than one bar-fly that hangs around him.”

“Oh Sookie,” Pam sighed. “I could never be mad at you for being with Eric. I’ve wanted you two together for so long, that’s why I don’t like any of the whores that hang around him.”

“You wanted me and Eric together?” Sookie asked, confused.

“Of course,” Pam replied. “You two belong together, haven’t you realized that by now?”

“What about Sam? I was married to him when we opened Asgard.”

“Pff, what about him?” Pam dismissed. “I knew that whole relationship was a mistake. I told you so, if you remember.”

“So you don’t mind me and Eric being together?” Sookie asked, trying to get her head around it.

“Of course not, have you been listening to me?” Pam huffed. “You and Eric belong together.”

“What about Sam?”

“Fuck him.”

“Pam!” Sookie cried. She pretended to be shocked, but she couldn’t keep the laughter out of her eyes. A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“Have you told Eric yet?” Pam asked.

“No, the doctor only confirmed it today,” Sookie answered. “I didn’t want to say until I was absolutely positive I was pregnant.”

“Come on then, let’s go tell him,” Pam said, dragging Sookie to her feet.

“Pam!” Sookie laughed. “I think it’ll be best if I tell him myself. I don’t know how he is going to take it.” As the words left her mouth, Sookie realized how true they were; she was so worried about how Pam and Sam would take the news she hadn’t given much though to how Eric would take it. As the doubts descended upon her, she started to worry. “What if he’s not happy?” she asked.

“Are you kidding? He’ll be ecstatic. He’s going to be so insufferable.” Pam sighed. “You owe me for this.”

“I owe you?” Sookie queried. “How did you work that out?”

“I’m going to have to put up with both of you while you gush all over the baby, being all sweet and cutesy.” Pam said sneering. “Don’t expect me to babysit.”

“Like you’d be able to say no to your niece or nephew.” Sookie teased.

“Niece or nephew?”

“You’re the closet thing I have to a sister, Pam. You’ll be every bit my child’s aunt as Dawn will be,” Sookie told her.

“I’ll be a better aunt then Dawn,” Pam said with a touch of arrogance. “Now, lets go tell daddy.”

“You’re not going with me to tell Eric,” Sookie stated firmly.

“Fine.” Pam pouted. “Can I tell Sam then?”

“No.” Sookie laughed.

“Spoil sport. Now go and tell Eric,” Pam ordered. “And you better ring me later too, and tell me everything.”

“Fine,” Sookie replied, hugging Pam. “I love you.”

“Ugh,” Pam groaned. “You’re already acting all cutesy.”

E&S

After promising to ring and tell her everything later, Sookie said goodbye to Pam. Jumping into her car, she headed into Shreveport to tell Eric the news. Her nerves had been out of control by time she pulled up outside his house. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and made her way to his front door, knocked on it, and waited for him to answer. She found herself in his arms the second the door open.

“Hello lover.” Eric greeted.

“Hey Eric,” Sookie replied wrapping her arms around him, letting herself relax in his arms.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Eric asked. “I thought you were having dinner with Pam tonight.”

“I was supposed to, but something came up, and I really needed to talk to you,” Sookie replied.

“Sookie, what is it?” Eric asked, concerned. Ushering her into the house, he lead her through to his living room and sat her down on the couch, taking a seat next to her. He took her hand in his. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Sookie looked at their joined hands, hoping Pam was right and Eric would be happy about it. Letting out a breath, she raised her head and looked into his eyes, “Eric,” she paused. “I’m pregnant.” Eric was struck speechless as the words registered with him.

“Pregnant,” he croaked. “As in, having a baby?”

“That’s usually what it means.”

“Bu… but… how?”

“I would think you’d know how babies are made by now, Eric.”

“I know how babies are made,” he growled. “I mean you’re having a baby… a baby, my baby.” A panicked look entered his eyes and he tightened his hold on Sookie’s hand. “Please tell me it’s my baby.”

“Of course it’s your baby,” Sookie replied, feeling insulted as she tried to pull her hand away.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Sookie,” Eric assured her. “I just meant I don’t know how far you are along, so I don’t know if it was possible it was Sam’s.”

“There is no chance it’s Sam’s,” Sookie informed him. “By my reckoning I’m about seven weeks pregnant, and I haven’t been with Sam in nearly four months; he isn’t that slow.”

“He must be to have cheated on you,” Eric said. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yeah, are… are you okay with it?” Sookie asked hesitantly. “I mean we’ve not been together long, and I understand if you—” her rambling was cut off by Eric pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her breathless before pulling back.

“I am more than okay with this. I want this. I want you,” he told her sincerely, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “I love you, and I love our baby.”

“Our baby,” Sookie repeated, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Eric placed a soft kiss on her forehead; wiping away her tears. “Marry me?” he asked.

“What?” Sookie spluttered.

“Marry me,” Eric repeated.

“Are you serious?” Sookie shrieked. “You don’t have to propose because I’m pregnant.”

“I’m not.”

“We’ve only been together eight weeks, and technically I’m still married,” Sookie rambled. “So I’m pretty sure it’s illegal for me to get married.”

“Sookie!” Eric shouted, getting her attention and putting a stop to her rambling. “We may have only been together for eight weeks, but I have been in love with you for years. Yes, you’re still legally married to Sam, but you’re getting a divorce, and I’m not proposing because you’re having my baby. I’m proposing because I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Haven’t you figured it out yet Sookie? You’re it for me. I asked you weeks ago: when you look into the future what do you see? If you asked me the same question my answer would be easy.”

“What do you see, Eric?” Sookie asked.

“You, baby; you’re all I’ve ever seen.”

Sookie threw herself into Eric arms, burying her head in his neck. “I love you,” she mumbled.

“I love you, too,” Eric replied, kissing the side of her head. “But you still haven’t answered my question.”

Lifting her head, Sookie stared into his eyes. “Do you have a ring?” she asked.

“No, I don’t.”

“Then ask me again when you do.” She smiled.

“I can do that.”

“Good.”

Eric placed his hand on Sookie’s flat stomach. “We’re having a baby.” He grinned.

Sookie rested her hand over his and smiled, although the smile soon turned into a frown when she thought of everyone finding out. She knew a lot of people would be quick to judge her, as they had for not taking Sam back. More than one person from Bon Temps had railed on her for disrespecting the sanctity of marriage, ignoring the fact that it was Sam who was caught with his pants around his ankles.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Eric asked, sensing her change in mood.

“I was just wondering how I’m gonna tell everybody,” Sookie admitted. “How I’m gonna tell Sam.”

“Fuck him,” Eric dismissed.

“That’s what Pam said.” Sookie laughed.

“Pam knows? About the baby, about us?”

“Yeah, she was at my house earlier, and I kinda told her,” Sookie admitted. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Of course not; how did she take the news?”

“She was happy. Turns out, she already knew about us.”

“She did? How?”

“Apparently we’re not very quiet.”

“I already knew that: you can never stay quiet.” Eric smirked.

“Me? I can’t stay quiet?”

“No, you’re always screaming and crying out for more. I’ve had to think about sound proofing.”

“You don’t make me scream that loud,” Sookie huffed.

“Don’t I?” Eric asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

“No, you…” Sookie paused. Seeing the look on his face, she stood up and started backing away.

“Come here, lover,” he growled, stalking after her.

“Eric, no!” She shrieked as she made a break for it, Eric hot on her heels.

E&S

Sookie told Sam two weeks later on one of his frequent trips to her house. He hadn’t given up on winning her back, believing it was only a matter of time before they were back together. He had turned up at her door with a bunch of daisies clutched in his hand. He thrust the flowers at Sookie as soon as she opened the door, inviting himself in.

“What are you doing here, Sam?” she asked, sighing in annoyance.

“I thought I could take you out to dinner,” Sam replied.

“You thought wrong,” Sookie retorted.

“Damn it, Sook, I know you’re still probably angry with me, but I’m getting tired of the way you’re treating me.”

“Good job you won’t have to put up with it much longer then,” Sookie said.

“What’s that supposed to me?”

“It means that as soon as the divorce is finalized I’ll be out of your hair for good,” she told him as she walked into the kitchen where a big bouquet of white and pink roses sat proudly on the kitchen table.

“I told you I don’t want a divorce!” Sam shouted following her into the kitchen.

“But I do,” Sookie threw back. “It’s over between us Sam. Accept that.”

“No, I won’t. You’re my wife, and I love you. We belong together.”

“No, we don’t,” Sookie sighed. “I’ve told you before Sam— I don’t love you anymore, and I’m not sure I ever really did. I’m not who you need.”

“Yes, you are,” Sam argued. “We can work this out, we’ll be stronger than ever, you just have to give us a chance.”

“I’m pregnant,” Sookie blurted out.

“You are? That’s great.” Sam beamed. “I’m going to be a father.”

“It’s not yours, Sam,” Sookie said softly.

“What do you mean?”

“Just what I said: it’s not your baby, Sam.”

“Whose is it?” Sam asked through gritted teeth.

“Eric’s,” Sookie replied without an ounce of shame.

“Eric’s? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Sam spat. “I always knew he wanted you, but I thought you were better than that. I can’t believe you’ve been cheating on me. So how long have you been fucking him?”

“Not as long as you were fucking Selah,” Sookie retorted, her own anger surging. “Nothing happened between me and Eric until after I caught you were Selah.”

“So it was, what, revenge?” Sam asked.

“No, it wasn’t like that. I love him, and he loves me,” Sookie admitted softly.

“No,” Sam said, refusing to believe it. “It’s not true; you can’t.”

“I’m sorry Sam, but it’s true.”

“No, I don’t care what you say,” Sam said. “You’re my wife, and it’s my baby.”

“Sam, think about it: we haven’t been together like that in over four months. There is no way it’s your baby.”

“You’re wrong.”

“No, I’m not,” Sookie stated firmly.

“Until I have absolute proof telling me otherwise, you’re my wife, and that is my baby.”

“If you want a paternity test that’s fine, but it won’t change anything,” Sookie told him. “The results will confirm what I have already told you. Now I would like you to leave.”

“What? You’re kicking me out? We have to talk about this,” Sam said.

“There is nothing to talk about. We’ve said everything that needs to be said and I have some packing to do,” Sookie countered.

“Packing? You’re moving out?”

“Yes, I’m moving to Shreveport to live with Eric.”

“The hell you are!” Sam yelled. “You’re not leaving Bon Temps while you’re carrying my—”

“It’s not your baby!” Sookie screamed. “It’s mine and Eric’s, and I’m moving in with him. You have no say in the matter. Now get out of my house.”

Sam glared at Sookie before storming out, slamming the front door as he went. Once he was gone, Sookie collapsed into a kitchen chair.

_Well that went worse than I thought it would._

E&S

Things continued to get worse over the next few months. Sam went out of his way to make things difficult for Sookie. He remained steadfast in his belief that the baby was his; he “accidently” let it slip to Maxine Fortenberry that Sookie was expecting, and it wasn’t long until the whole town knew.

Sookie was less then pleased when she was inundated with people congratulating her, offering advice and telling her that she and Sam would make great parents, and how great it was that she had finally come to her senses and decided to honor her marriage vows. Their congratulations quickly turned into scorn when she informed them that despite what Sam may have been telling them, they were not back together, and the baby she was carrying was not his.

She couldn’t have been happier about her decision to move in with Eric. The people of Bon Temps quickly turned on her, treating her like she was some kind of Scarlet woman; they banded around Sam, who acted like the injured party, milking it for all it was worth. Surprisingly, it was Bill Compton who defended Sookie. According to Hoyt Fortenberry, Bill reminded everyone that it was only a few months ago that Sam had been caught cheating on Sookie. He also informed them all that despite what Sam may have claimed, his affair with Selah had not been a one-time thing; it had been going on for over seven months.

While Sam stewed in his anger and denial, Sookie moved on with her life. She was happily living with Eric; the two of them were eagerly awaiting the birth of their baby. The only dark spot for them was Sam and his behavior: he had refused to sign the divorce papers Sookie sent him and was still demanding a paternity test.

Sookie had tried to cut all contact with Sam after she moved in with Eric, which didn’t go over well with him. Not knowing where Eric lived, Sam turned up at Asgard numerous times over the last few months, causing a scene every time. It had gotten to the point that Eric and Sookie had instructed the bouncers to refuse him entry.

Sam had demanded to be part of everything that concerned the baby, which Sookie had refused. She was stressed enough without having to deal with Eric and Sam being in the same room. Eric and Sookie had discussed at length whether or not she should have the amniocentesis test; they weighed the pros and cons, and researched the risks involved. They decided against the test, not willing to risk the possible chance of miscarriage, no matter how small it might have been.

Sam was so determined in his desire for a paternity test, he had instructed his lawyer to file the necessary papers to force Sookie to submit to the test. Sookie had been furious when she received them; she contacted her own lawyer to set up everything that needed to be done. Sookie’s lawyer, Mr. Cataliades, had argued that there was no need for the test, citing that Sam and Sookie hadn’t engaged in sexual relations in months prior to Sookie falling pregnant. Sam had admitted that, but still swore that the child was his. Although there was no real reason for her to have the test, Sookie had agreed to have it, if only to settle everything once and for all.

Sookie, Eric, and Sam all crowded into Doctor Ludwig’s office as she prepared take blood samples from them. Sam glared at them the entire time. The blood tests were quick and painless, and Doctor Ludwig informed them that the results would be ready in two weeks. Sookie left the doctor’s office hoping that it would all be over soon: the stress of it all was doing a real number on her and she didn’t know how much she could take.

Two weeks later, Sookie once again found herself in Doctor Ludwig’s office, ignoring a pacing Sam as they waited for the results. Sam only stopped pacing when Doctor Ludwig entered the room. He reluctantly took a seat next to Eric and waited.

“Congratulations, Eric, you’re going to be a father,” Ludwig said, cutting straight to it.

“What, are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Of course I am, it’s right here in black and white,” Ludwig replied.

“Thank you, Doctor Ludwig,” Sookie said.

“No need to thank me girly for telling you what you already knew,” Ludwig dismissed.

Sam, crushed by the news, stormed out of the office, not bothering to say anything else.

The rest of Sookie’s pregnancy progressed nicely. She and Eric didn’t hear from Sam again, other than through his lawyer. He had finally agreed to give Sookie the divorce she wanted and it was finalized just weeks before she was due to give birth. Sookie had heard from Jason that Sam was still quite bitter over everything that had happened, but he had started seeing Tanya Grissom, a new waitress at Merlotte’s. At that point, Sookie was beyond caring what Sam did.

E&S

Sookie was five days overdue when she finally went into labor. It was three in the morning when she felt her first contraction; she woke Eric up by shoving him off the bed.

“Eric, get up!” she screamed.

“Why did you knock me off the bed?” Eric asked as he stood up, rubbing his side.

“‘Cause you were snoring,” Sookie replied sarcastically. “The baby’s coming.”

“What? Now?” Eric panicked. “We should… we should get to the hospital. Yes, hospital.”

Sookie watched as Eric ran around the bedroom, trying to get dressed. She couldn’t help but laugh when he tried to pull on her jeans.

“Eric, calm down,” she said as she carefully got to her feet. She walked over to him, took him by the hand and led him over to the bed. She pushed him down to sit on the edge, standing in front of him. “I’ve only felt one contraction so far and my water’s not broken. We have time. You need to relax.”

Eric took a deep breath and rested his head against her belly, his arms going round her.

“Feel better?” Sookie asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, thank you.”

“Good, now let’s both get dressed and make sure we have everything ready for when we have to go to the hospital.”

“Okay,” Eric replied.

It was hours later, when her contractions were coming closer together and stronger in intensity, that the two of them made their way to the hospital. Eric made sure to call Pam, Jason, and Dawn as soon as they arrived. He promised to let them know as soon as he had any news, but he was well aware that Pam would be at the hospital long before Sookie gave birth.

They got Sookie settled into a private room and were told all they could do now was wait. It was nearly thirteen hours after she felt her first contraction that Sookie was finally ready to give birth. Eric was at her side the entire time. He held her hand when the pain hit, he listened to her scream, and cry, and threaten to rip his balls off and feed them to him. He encouraged her through it all, lending her his strength when she faltered.

“Okay, Sookie, we are nearly there. I need you to breathe: in and out, in and out,” her obstetrician instructed. Sookie did as she was told, breathing through the pain. “Good girl, now when I tell you to, I want you to push.”

“Okay,” Sookie whimpered.

“Okay. Right, here we go. Push, Sookie, push.”

Sookie let out a scream as she pushed, pain wracking her body, but she pushed with all she had.

“That’s it, good girl. Okay, stop pushing, I can see the head. That’s it, you’re doing great.”

Eric wiped the sweat off her forehead and smiled at her. “I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you too,” Sookie panted. “But you’re never touching me again.”

“Okay, Sookie. Time to push again; I want you to give it everything you have. Push, girl, push. Give me your hand.” Taking Sookie’s hand, the obstetrician placed it on the baby’s head.

“Oh, my god!” Sookie cried.

With one more push, the baby’s head was out . The obstetrician suctioned the mouth and nose and told Sookie to rest for a minute.

It wasn’t much longer before the sound of crying filled the room. Tears spilled down Sookie’s face as she heard her baby cry for the first time.

“Congratulations! It’s a girl.”

“A girl!” Sookie cried. “We have a daughter.”

The nurse cleaned up the baby while Sookie delivered the afterbirth. After cleaning the baby and wrapping her up, the nurse handed her to Sookie. Cradling her in her arms, Sookie stared at her daughter, counting her little fingers, as Eric ran his finger over her cheek.

“She’s perfect,” he said, his voice filled with emotion.

“Hey baby,” she cooed.

“Do you have a name yet?” The nurse asked.

“Yes,” Sookie said looking at Eric, he nodded his head in agreement. “Aurora Jade Northman.”

“What a beautiful name.”

“Thank you.”

As Eric watched Sookie holding his daughter, he felt his heart swell. He didn’t think it was possible to love someone as much as he loved them. Looking at them, he knew that they were his whole world; he would do anything for them. He smiled as he watched Sookie place a kiss on their daughter’s head.

Straightening up, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Clearing his throat, he repeated the question he had asked when Sookie had first told him she was pregnant.

“Marry me?”

“I thought you were never gonna ask me again.” Sookie smiled.

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes, I’d love to marry you,” Sookie answered.

Eric slipped the ring onto Sookie’s finger and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Did you hear that Aurora? Your mommy said she’d marry me.” Wrapping his arm around Sookie as she held Aurora, he added, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
